The Child
by Morticia Frump Addams
Summary: There will soon be a new addition to the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on a Twilight RP page I own on Facebook. I own nothing except for a few characters from my page. Hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 1: Impossible?

Bella's POV

"Is daddy ever coming home, momma?" Nessie asked as she rests her head on my chest.  
"He will sometime, sweetie."  
Nessie won't stop asking that question, but I think it's really cute that she does. Edward has been gone on a hunting trip with Carmen and Eleazer for almost a month now, and I'm starting to get a little worried…not that I should be, but I am.  
Nessie yawns, "I…I miss daddy."  
"I know sweetie, I do too." I start carrying her to her room, when a sudden pain in my chest hits…

* * *

Nessie's POV

Momma screams, making me jump out of her arms.  
"Momma?!" I cry as she falls to the floor.  
"Get….grandpa…" she manages to say.  
I run as fast as I can into the woods toward Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house, crying a little. Aunt Alice runs out to me, evidently knowing what's going on and comforts me.  
"It's alright, sweetie." she hugs me, and calls over her shoulder "Carlisle!"  
The next thing I know, grandpa darts past us and then back again, carrying momma, who was screaming and twitching. Aunt Alice carries me back to the house, where I jump down and run to grandpa's office.  
"Nessie, I need you to go sit with grandma, please sweetie." grandpa says.  
"No. I wanna stay with momma." I walk over and hold her hand, she grips mine tightly.  
Grandpa just smiles and examines her. I listen closely, hearing a thumping noise.  
"Do you hear that, grandpa?"  
Grandpa looks a little confuse, which makes me realize he does.  
"Is that you, Nessie?"  
I shake my head no and look around. Then we both realize it…  
"It's coming from momma's stomach…"  
Grandpa puts his stethoscope on her stomach and he hears the thumping. He then tries to do an ultrasound. They said it didn't work for me…but this time it worked.  
"A baby…" grandpa says.  
I smile big and look at momma, who is shocked.  
"Is it possible?" momma asks, just as the baby kicks for the first time.  
Grandpa nods, "Evidently so…"  
Momma looks at the screen for a few minutes, shocked, but then smiles.  
"I'm going to keep an eye on you for a while, Bella. We don't know what this child could do."  
"Okay, Carlisle. I have a feeling everything will be fine." momma smiles.  
Grandpa smiles and walks out of the room after cleaning up. There's only one…or two things to do: go shopping for baby clothes, and probably the hardest thing of all, telling daddy.

* * *

**So here's the first chapter. I'm open to any ideas for future chapters and for any adjustments you all think I should make. It's my first Twilight fanfic, so I may be a bit rusty at the start.**


	2. Chapter 2: Him

_**So, here is the next installment of this story, hope you like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Him

Bella's POV

"What?! No…It's not possible." Edward says after Carlisle and I tell him the news.  
"It is, I can feel it." I rest one of my hands on the small curve of my stomach.  
Edward is still for a moment, "Carlisle, get it out of her."  
"NO!" I wrap my arms around my stomach protectively.  
"Bella, we don't know what will happen. This thing is a full vampire."  
"I won't let you do this. This baby is like it's sister."  
"Edward, can I show you something?" Carlisle asks.  
Edward sighs and nods. Carlisle leads me to the table in his office and helps me up. He performs an ultrasound…and there it was. Edward stared at the screen in disbelief at first, then he sat next to me.  
"It is happening…" he says.  
I nod. The baby kicks toward where the camera is and I chuckle. I notice Edward start to smile.  
"It is a little strange, though…ultrasounds didn't work with Nessie, but they do with this little one." I take Edward's hand.  
All Edward does is nod, but he smiles, and then looks at me.  
"What?"  
Carlisle smiles, "You're having the baby boy you've wanted."  
I gasp and smile, "Really? It's a boy?"  
Edward nods and kisses my forehead.  
I look up at him, "So, we're keeping him?"  
He sighs, "I may not approve of it right now, but yes."  
I smile just as Alice runs into the room, her eyes as wide as gumballs.  
"I can see him…" she says.  
I look at Edward, then Alice, "What did you see?"  
"He and Nessie were playing in the woods together."  
I just smile lightly at the though of my daughter playing with her baby brother, "That's wonderful."  
"He's three in the vision, though."  
"Does he grow fast?"  
Alice shakes her head, "As far as I know, he'll age slowly at first…then he's going to grow fast. He'll grow about as fast as Nessie did in the womb."  
"When will he be born?" Edward asks.  
"A month from today." Alice says.  
I look at Edward, "February 11th…"  
"We've got so much to do! We have to get his nursery ready, and…oooh, I should plan a baby shower!"  
"Alice, please, no more parties."  
"I can already see it now, and you'll love it. So suck it up."  
Edward chuckles and I glare at him, he stops.  
"Alice, maybe it's not a good idea. All we really need is just some clothes for him. We can use Nessie's old crib for him."  
"But the party is this weekend!"  
I sigh, "Fine, We can have a baby shower."  
Alice smiles triumphantly.  
"We should pick out a name for him." Edward says.  
"Masen." I reply.  
"Masen? What about EJ?"  
"I want to name him after you, so His name will be Masen Anthony."  
Edward chuckles a little.  
"What about Brandon being one of his middle names, for his auntie?"  
I smile, "That's perfect. Masen Anthony Brandon Cullen."  
"Then that's settled. I'll have Emmett, Jazz, and of course Alice help me with his nursery." Edward kisses my forehead and walks downstairs with Alice.  
After Carlisle putting the equipment away, I just lie on the table, rubbing my stomach. Masen kicks lightly, making me smile.  
"I love you, little Masen."


End file.
